The Sinnoh League
by KilyRumiHiguSachi
Summary: Aaron is an interesting character. How did he find himself in the Sinnoh League? How does everyone accept the young boy? Perhaps, he will even find love in his struggle to fit in.


It wasn't long before Aaron pushed himself off the, rather, large bed. He peeked around to notice that his room was only boring and lonely. The hospital was always bustling and the Elite Four building was nothing short of 'calm, peaceful and-…ugh, tranquil. He realized how uneventful life was for members of the Elite Four within the long, tedious days stuck inside the building. Most (I.e. Lucian and Cynthia primarily) enjoyed the silence, Flint was gone more of the time, most likely hanging out with Volkner or Buck, while Lucian was constantly held up in his library and Cynthia was off trying to 'saaaave the woooorld', luckily, his newest pal, Bertha, was always around, playing tricks on Lucian (when Flint wasn't off on 'great adventures traversing the globe with his _shocking companion_ and _fiery sidekick_).

One of the most recent pranks involved a water gun in the nearest bookcase, safe to say that Lucian was not pleased, but as the younger of the two warring factions, he often resigned his anger in a humble defeat, knowing he could not fight against an elder of his who brought him up as a mother would a child. Bertha simply smirked at the win and carried on with a child-like innocence only Aaron could seem to possess, underneath it though was the plotting, Cheshire Meowth grin that planned the next attack. Aaron, though, preferred to stay out of such conflicts, saving petty disagreements for future battles. He grew as a trainer under the stress of never knowing the opponents next move and it caused him to grow so much so even at such a young age. The worry was easily quenched with the excitement of gaining the advantage and watching the hopes of those who dreamed of beating the Elites go up in the smoke of a fruitless effort.

He approached the door, he had not yet planned what he would do with his day, but it would be a day filled with some sort of enjoyment. He left his bedroom and went down the hallway, moving towards the large kitchen. He noticed the light commotion in the room.

"Flint, I swear to Arceus, if you don't give me that book back, you'll wake up tomorrow without that stupid afro of yours!" Lucian chased Flint around the counters; a glare from the fluorescent lights gave him a look of mad glee mixed with unbridled rage.

"Not in your life, Lucy! You need to get out more, Lucinda! I gotta' do what I gotta' do, Lucile!" He shouted with a great smirk that only served to infuriate Lucian more so. "I've got the perfect idea! Maybe, when you go to sleep tonight, you'll wake up with an afro too and be just as sexy as me."

"Do it and you'll never have hair again! I've read enough! I'm sure there is a way to do it!" He yelled. He made several swipes at Flint. "Give… It… Back!"

Bertha watched the display from a corner and suddenly decided to make a move. She snuck up behind Flint and took the back.

"Bertha, how could you involve your' self with such childish antics?" Lucian crossed his arms as steam lifted from the poor intellectual.

Aaron laughed to himself and entered, passing the trio to open the fridge for the carton of milk. He found a glass and poured himself a small amount of milk to acquire the taste through a system of tiny sips. It wasn't long before he smiled at the small bit of pleasure at the pleasant taste of the substance. He smirked at the 'show'. Bertha had taken to dangling the book out the window over the oceanic depths that would lie at the bottom of the descent, falling into the oceanic depths before breaking apart in the water. He finally dubbed the situation as 'having gone too far' before proceeding over to the small group and taking the book himself. Once acquired, he brought the book and his glass of milk over to the table and, with a large grin, bargained with the group for the book.

"Breakfast, we should sit down and have some." Aaron's expression of unrefined glee filled the others in small smirks and fellow grins. Cynthia came out of the darkness of her very own corner to nod and get out the dozen eggs sitting in the shelves of the fridge. She looked back with a slight bit of aggravation.

"Lucian, Flint, Bertha; you will be making up for your continual displays by relieving Aaron and my irritation. You three will settle your differences by crafting a magnificent brunch. That is all." Cynthia gave Aaron a comforting smile and shooed the three off towards the cooking area, taking up a place beside Aaron at the Dining room table. "You can certainly develop a façade, Aaron."

His attention focused on the three, arguing aimlessly over where the pans resided. "I have no idea of what you mean, Cynthia."

She chuckled. "I may not know you personally, but I can tell from the way you battle that you are a very fun loving and passionate individual. You should feel comfort here; you will be living here until you see yourself unfit." She took his glass. He looked to her with slight discomfort. "We will accept you no matter what you're like. Look to Flint. Somehow, we've come to accept him for who he is. Don't be trying to act phlegmatic because it causes others to seem more desiderative to you."

He sighed. "I know you're right, Cynthia... I feel too… spastic though!"

"Aaron, no one wishes to clothe themselves in a façade to veil their imperfections. You do not need to conceal yourself." She nodded slightly, showing how assured of herself she was. He smiled softly. "Please don't fear the judgment of your _peers._" She pulled out her PokeGear with a smirk and left the room to answer the vibrating phone. He gave a sigh. Now, he was alone.

He finished the glass and placed it in the sink before leaving the kitchen.


End file.
